BALADA PENGANTIN BARU
by Kuroneko Lind
Summary: Menjalani kehidupan berumah tangga memang tak mudah, terlebih jika kita belum siap lahir dan batin. Bukannya membina hubungan yang baik, yang ada hanya perselihan paham dan tidak ada keselarasan jalan/Kakak-kakak Lee yang KEPO, Lukas yang ternyata belum bisa melepas Emil, malah jadi stalker. Kemudian, kehadiran orang ketiga yang makin menambah lika-liku kisah hidup mereka/RnR?


_**Prologue**_

* * *

Lee menaburi kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar di atas ranjang. Iris cokelatnya menatap datar pada ranjang berwarna kuning gading yang malah terlihat seperti makam seseorang karena taburan kelopak-kelopak bunga itu. Ini adalah malam spesialnya dengan Emil karena malam ini adalah malam pertama mereka sebagai sepasang pengatin baru. Ya, pengantin baru yang melangsungkan pernikahannya siang tadi. Lee masih ingat betul saat Yao, kakaknya, yang memberi ucapan selamat sekaligus menangis haru lalu bersin tepat di wajahnya. Cairan kental yang tak berwarna itu membasahi wajah datarnya. Ya ampun.

– _**Clek! **_

Bunyi pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Emil keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tangan kanan memegang handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Ia mendesah saat melihat Lee –suaminya – sudah berbaring menyamping dengan tangan kiri menyanggah kepalanya yang sedikit terangkat. Taburan kelopak-kelopak bunga itu sangat mengganggu pandangannya. Emil yakin, Francis-lah yang memberikan saran sesat ini. Tangan kakan Lee beberapa kali menepuk seprai dan mengatakan, "_Come on baby_."

"_No_!"

"Loh? Bukannya kita sudah resmi menjadi pasangan suami-istri. Kenapa tidak mau?" tanyanya datar.

"Tidak malam ini. Aku lelah dan aku ingin beristirahat."

"Kita bisa tidur bersama dan itu sama saja."

Semburat merah sedikit terlihat di wajah Emil, "T-tidak! Itu berbeda, malam ini kau tidur di luar saja."

"Emil, kenapa tidak..."

"Besok," potong Emil, "Besok kita akan melakukannya."

"Oh, ya sudahlah kalau begitu."

Lee bangkit dari atas ranjang dan ke dua kakinya ia turunkan. Ia mengambil bantal serta selimut dan berjalan keluar kamar. Emil menepuk dahinya, kenapa ia bisa jatuh cinta dan menikah dengan orang seperti itu?

Walau banyak yang mengatakan mereka pasangan yang bisa dibilang cukup manis dan polos tapi tetap saja ada hal-hal yang belum bisa Emil mengerti dari Lee. Misalnya, ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu saat pesta Halloween di sekolah mereka. Lee senang sekali mendekatinya dan menjahilinya. Padahal itu awal pertemuan yang seharusnya baik dan di mana letak sopan santun lelaki Asia itu? Ah, buat pusing saja.

Emil melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang dan jujur, kelopak-kelopak mawar ini mengganggunya, dengan malas ia kembali bangkit dari atas ranjang, menarik seprai itu dan membuangnya ke pojok kamar. Ada-ada saja.

* * *

**Hetalia: Axis Powers – Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Warning: Out of Characters, Typo(s), Yaoi, Flat, Human Names, M-Preg, etc**

* * *

Tubuh Emil menggeliat dan mungkin hanya perasaannya saja, rasanya ia merasakan adanya embusan nafas lain di dekat wajahnya. Perlahan matanya mulai terbuka dan iris _violet_nya bertemu pandang dengan iris sewarna madu hutan milik orang terkasihnya. Untuk beberapa saat ia belum sadar dengan apa yang dilihatnya, sedang si empunya pandangan datar ini hanya menatap Emil tanpa ekspresi namun penuh arti.

_Loading complete!_

"Gyaaaa~!" jerit pemuda Islandia itu histeris, "Sialan! Kau mau memperkosaku, hah!?"

"Hei, hei, aku tidak sedikit pun menyentuhmu. Aku baru saja berbaring di sini sekitar setengah jam, lagipula apa maksudnya _memperkosa_?"

Emil menepuk dahinya, "Lee, sudah kubilang aku akan melakukannya..."

"Hari ini," potong Lee.

"Iya, tapi tidak di pagi hari juga. Kenapa kau tidak bisa menunggu, sih?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya," Lee menarik tali pengikat jubah tidur Emil hingga menampakan kulit indah seputih ukiran patung marmer di depan matanya, "Ya, sudah bagaimana kalau sarapan hari ini _pie_ di pagi hari?"

"Eh?"

"Ini sarapan pertama kita kan?"

"Hhh," desahnya pasrah, "Terserahlah."

* * *

**Yao Wang's House**

**07:30 AM**

"Kiku, bagaimana hasil rekaman CCTV kemarin, aru?" tanya Yao yang baru keluar dari dapur seraya membawa nampan dengan dua cangkir teh, "Aku penasaran, aru."

"Semalam mereka berdua tidak melakukan apapun, Kak. Emil menolak mentah-mentah untuk tidur bersama."

"Eh? Kenapa bisa, aru?"

"Aku tidak tahu jelas alasannya. Tapi dari semua kamera yang kupasang di rumah mereka, jelas mereka berdua belum siap untuk melakukannya."

Yao menekuk dahinya pertanda heran sekaligus kecewa, "Aiyah, mereka polos sekali dan sepertinya akan sulit nantinya."

Kiku menggedikan bahunya, "Siapa tahu, kita lihat saja nanti. Tenang saja, semua kameraku dalam keadaan _ON_ dan tersembunyi dengan sempurna."

Kiku tersenyum penuh keyakinan kalau rencananya menyembunyikan puluhan kamera di rumah Lee dan Emil akan membuah hasil nantinya. Jujur saja, ialah orang yang paling semangat membujuk Yao agar Lee bisa menikahi Emil dan Elizavetha yang juga membantunya dengan membujuk Lukas agar memberi restu untuk adiknya tersayang. Dua orang ini sudah sejak lama menginginkan pasangan itu untuk segera bersatu, dengan kata lain, menikah. Entah apa yang ada di otak ke duanya, tapi melihat senyum Kiku yang mengandung banyak arti –arti yang penuh arti dalam berbagai arti– membuat banyak pikiran aneh melilit otak Author. Ok, ini udah _out of topic_. Cukup.

**.**

**.**

**Mathias Kohler's House**

**08:15 AM**

Mathias mengambil _remote_ TV lalu duduk di dekat Lukas yang sedang asyik _chating_ entah dengan siapa. Lelaki berambut pirang dan modelnya seperti kucing yang dibanjur air itu –jadinya berdiri dan rada ngembang– melirik lewat ekor matanya. Ia mendesah.

"Masih saja mengurusi adikmu, Lukas?" tanyanya, "Dia sudah menikah, loh."

"Diam kau, Anko Uzai."

"Lagipula kau mengajaknya _online_ pada pagi hari, dia pasti punya pekerjaan rumah yang harusdi selesaikan tuh. Dia bukan lagi adikmu yang bisa terus-terus bermanja ria."

–_**Flip!**_

Lukas menutup laptopnya, iris _sapphire_ Lukas menatap lelaki Denmark itu tajam, "Walau dia sudah berada di tangan orang lain, dia tetap jadi adikku dan tetap milkku. Aku akan terus memantaunya, baik secara terang-terangan maupun rahasia."

"_Stalker_."

–_**Punch!**_

"_Ouch_! Itu sakit sekali, Lukas. Tak bisakah kau lebih lembut sedikit?"

"Mau kupukul lagi, huh?"

"Eh, tidak, cukup," ujarnya sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terasa cenat-cenut.

–**o0o0o–**

Menjalani kehidupan berumah tangga memang tak mudah, terlebih jika kita belum siap lahir dan batin. Bukannya membina hubungan yang baik, yang ada hanya perselihan paham dan tidak ada keselarasan jalan. Bagi Lee yang baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikan S1-nya dan Emil yang pengusaha bisnis _online_ membuat ke duanya masih terjebak dalam ego masing-masing. Kepolosan, kenaifan dan sikap yang tak mudah untuk terbuka membuat ke duanya tidak bisa setuju dalam masalah dalam waktu cepat. Mereka harus lebih banyak belajar lagi dan lagi.

Tidak hanya itu, kakak-kakak dari pihak Lee yang sepertinya bisa dibilang KEPO, mau tau ajah urusan orang lain mungkin nantinya akan menambah masalah dalam rumah tangga Lee dan Emil. Lalu, Lukas yang ternyata belum sepenuhnya bisa melepas adiknya, malah jadi stalker yang pastinya bahaya untuk ruang privasi mereka berdua. Kemudian, kehadiran orang ketiga yang tidak bisa dihindari. Bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisah mereka, tunggu saja di chapter selanjutnya..

* * *

**[A/N]**

Hahaha ((ketawa garing)) FF yang terinspirasi dari komen-komenan saya sama Winter Cocoa di gambar HongIce. Gak tau kenapa gara-gara komen-komenan itu saya malah jadi greget pengin buat FF soal HongIce dan jadilah FF abal yang kapan coba saya bisa buat FF yang serius? Ah, sudahlah anggap saja ini _God Will_..

Saran, kritik atau apapun itu, silakan~..

_**Kuroneko Lind**_


End file.
